Choose the good or the bad!
by FiRsT bOrN uNiCoRn
Summary: The war is over. Harry finally asks Ginny out, Ginny is unbelievably happy,until she finds a Certain hurt Malfoy. What will she do? what will harry do? WHat does draco say when he learns a weasley saved him? Rated R DMGW RWHG
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 1 Story 3 Harry Potter Gin/Draco

Ginny smiled as she swept across the land on her Firebird X The latest in racing brooms. The wind rushed through her hair like never before and she smelled the morning air.  
It had been a year since the end of the war. Ginny sighed. It was difficult but in the end Harry had beaten Voldemort and The death eaters had been captured. Ginny dove from the clouds and into the trees that lined a forest not to far from her parents house. There had been many casualties Her good friend Lavender had died in one of the earlier battles and Percy had disappeared completely from the face of the earth. Not to say he could be alive but 2 years later they are with little hope of his return. Ron had proposed to Hermione the second they won. Hermione was crying so hard she almost went to the hospital for dehydration. They married a few months later and Hermione is pregnant with their first child. Ginny was going to be the god mother and Harry the god father. Ginny giggled as she wondered if it was going to be a boy or girl. She reached out and lazily touched the tops of the tallest trees as she passed by.

Harry was working as an auror and had many things on his mind but he still came back to visit, although he spent most of his time with Ron and Hermione he always stopped by Ginny's apartment and said Hi. Ginny liked his visits. Harry was a good friend and they talked a lot through letters and his visits. She smiled as she remembered her stupid crush on him when she was in school. Ginny laughed then spotted her mothers house and dove towards it.

The house was all fixed up now. Mr. Weasley had gotten a tremendous promotion which came with a huge raise. He was Minister of Magic now. After the last one committed suicide. Mr. Weasley was very proud and did his job well. Everyone respected him and everyone enjoyed the days of peace under his guidance. Ginny landed and walked up to the back door. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the kitchen, although she was richer now Mrs. Weasley was still very happy to wear her comfortable homemade cloths. She as busy cooking as Ginny walked in.

"Hey mum. What cha cooking?"

"Well is that all you have to say after you have been gone for almost a month?!" Mrs. Weasley turned around with her hands neatly placed on her hips. They both stood there for a second before bursting out laughing and Ginny ran over to give her a hug.

"Ginny you look wonderful dear!" Mrs. Weasley inspected her daughter. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you mum been running around!"

"Really well its paying off."

"Thanks, So what is for breakfast?"

"Eggs, toast, pancakes and a bit of sausage" They were then interrupted by a shout from the living room.

"Aunt Molly?!?" Ginny and Mrs. Weasley turned to see Harry standing in the doorway. Harry had started calling Mrs. Weasley that after the war. Everyone was closer after the war. "Oh hi Gin how are you didn't know you were here.

"Hey Harry I decided to come for a quick visit!"

"Harry dear come we were about to have breakfast I made enough!"

"I don't doubt it Aunt Molly!" Harry walked over and leaned on the chair were Ginny was sitting.

"So how are things with you gin?"

"Fine been working a lot mostly, we still have an over flow of injured from that stupid flood south of London."

"St. Mungo's keeping you busy huh?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Here you go dears a bit of breakfast should wash all those worries away!" Mrs. Weasley put a plate in front of Ginny and in front of an empty chair next to her fro Harry.

"Especially yours" Harry laughed as he sat down and immediately started wolfing down his share. They ate and then went into the living room and relaxed on the new furniture as they talked with Mrs. Weasley.

When it was time to go Harry and Ginny said good bye to Mrs. Weasley and headed outside. They sat together on a bench out side for a few minutes talking.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Um I was wondering…" Ginny looked over a Harry who was bend over staring at the ground and twiddling his thumbs."

"Would you like to go to dinner?" He looked up at her surprised face. "Of course you don't have to but I was …" Ginny cut him off.

"I'd love to" She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek before grabbing her broom and flying into the afternoon light. Harry sat there smiling before getting up and disapparated.

Ginny flew in circles and loops as she made her way back home. Harry had asked her out! Harry was taking her to dinner! She flipped in the air releasing her broom and catching it again. She smiled as she slowly made her way home.

Night crept over England and Ginny was still taking her time getting home. The woods were so wonderful and they smelled so good. Ginny flew lazily yet again as she made her way. Suddenly a light spilled over her she looked around then behind her as she saw red sparks flying over her. 'The Wizards distress signal.' Ginny Thought as she looked at the sparks. Without hesitation she dove towards the spot in the woods. She flew into the trees dodging their branched expertly as she made her way down. She pulled up as she saw the ground. As she landed she looked around for the wizard who would have set the sparks. Her D.A. skills made her cautious. She backed behind tress and made her way around the perimeter until she saw a human figure sprawled on the ground still holding their wand. She made one more glance around her then ran out to the figure. Their cloak was covering their body but Ginny could smell the fresh blood. She looked down at them, and flipped the figure over. Blonde hair streaked with blood and a perfect face defiled by cuts was revealed behind hood. Ginny gasped as she looked upon the face of the arrogant pureblood Malfoy. Ginny was surprised and didn't know what to do. She quickly looked at the rest of his body. His shirt was ripped and bloody from the prudent wounds that showed through his shirt. He was in bad condition. Ginny had to get him to St. Mungo's. But that was too far away. She picked up her wand and muttered a quick weightless spell and picked Malfoy up. Mounting her broom she wondered if she was making the right choice and pushed off the ground. Ginny headed for her house.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

Chapter 2 (story 3)

He was running. Running as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough. They soon caught up to him. The pain was fast and hard as curses of all kinds caught him as he fell into a clearing. He looked up to see one standing over him.

"Traitorous bastard, You will pay." A curse hit him, he writhed in pain. His vision tunneled and he slowly left the pain. He lifted his wand and muttered then was gone.

Draco woke up shaking and sweaty. He looked around. He was in a bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt he had bandages on his wounds. Wounds? He suddenly felt the pain from them. His head hurt. He looked around the room. It was quant. Not overly impressive. He had seen better, it was bright and cheerful. The bed he was in was covered with brightly colored blankets and sheets there was a bathroom to the right of him. The door was slightly open. He got out of bed and stood up. Draco automatically regretted it and lay back down. There was the sweet smell of vanilla that filled the air. He turned his head and smelled the pillow, a beautiful smell filled his nose he quietly slipped back into sleep knowing he was safe in some woman's house.

Draco woke up again. He looked around the room and there was no one there again. He looked around this time until his eyes fell on the bathroom door, it was shut this time. He could hear a water but he wasn't sure. Draco got up and went over to the door. He hesitated then opened it. A small amount of hot fog poured into his vision. He then saw a red haired girl standing in a shower looking at him flabbergasted. He hesitated in closing the door and that's when it hit.

"DRACO MALFOY GET THE FUCK OUT!" He watched a she threw a soap bar at him and was surprised when it hit him dead on. He closed the door quickly and cluched his now burning eye.

"OW!" he held it as he heard her turn off the water and marching over to the door.

The door opened when the girl came out in a towel and dripping wet. Draco couldn't see that well as he kind of hopped around with his burning eye. The girl lost her anger and grabbed his free wrist dragging him back into the bathroom, she helped him wash his eye out and then she said sternly.

"Don't ever do that again, if you do I will throw more than a soap bar at you Malfoy!"

Draco looked at her with his now cleaned but still red eye. She was beautiful, her freckles made her seem very cute and her form was unbeatable. She had a slender waist and long yet lean legs, And he couldn't really see her breasts looked perfect. Draco didn't even realize he was staring when she started laughing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, but next time try and hold back your drool." She smiled as she walked past him back into the room. Draco absent mindedly wiped his mouth as he followed her.

"Um, How long have I been out?"

"About 3 days"

"WHAT?!" Draco looked at her as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah but you should be fine now you healed up pretty nicely, I think there might be a few on your legs I didn't get but I wasn't about to take your pants off. How ever you will live." Draco walked over and sat next to her. 'She took me into her home, healed me and doesn't seem to want anything in return.' He looked at her. 'who is she?'

"Who are you?" she looked at him in surprise.

"You don't recognize me?"

"No?"

She paused then laughed her head off. Getting up she walked over to the dresser and picked out some cloths and went into the bathroom.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me?"

"Let me get changed!"

"Ok, ok!" He hesitated then remembered her perfect body in the shower. It looked smooth and her breasts looked unbelievable. His thoughts were interrupted when she came out wearing muggle clothing. A pair of jeans with a tang top that revealed her curves.

"My name is Ginny" Draco looked up at her, it suddenly registered. 'The red hair' He looked at her.

"A weasel-bee saved me?" Ginny frowned.

"Yes Malfoy, A weasel-bee stooped so low as to save your ass from death!" she turned in a huff to her dresser and started rummaging through a box.

"I didn't mean it that way I'm sorry it came out."

"I'm sure it did Malfoy I am sure it did!" Draco frowned now. He really was sorry.

"Ginny, all I meant was that you risked your life for someone who has been an enemy of your family for decades?" He watched her turn around and face him. "I am truly sorry I didn't mean it in any other way." He then got up and headed for the chair in the corner of the room that held his repaired cloths. Ginny looked over at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving, Thank you for your kindness and generosity." He bowed slightly and walked out of the room and into the next.

Ginny looked after him. She didn't want him to go yet. Then she sprinted into the other room and grabbed his arm as he was leaving the apartment.

"Wait…" Draco looked down at her. "Um…." She didn't know what to say in order to make him stay. "Wont you stay for dinner?" Draco paused then smiled and nodded. Ginny was relieved then began cooking. Amused Draco sat himself down on a stool that was on the island she was cooking on. Meanwhile he looked around the new found room. It was a living room, dinning room, kitchen mixed into one room. It had a small couch in the middle of the room. A fireplace, a dinning room table for 4. the island was the barrier between the other two parts of the room and the kitchen. Everything was light and cheery except a large grandfather clock in the right most corner. It loomed over the room like an ancient death warrant. It bothered him but he moved on to notice the paintings on the wall. One was of Ginny, she was on the top of what seemed like a mountain and a light was protruding from behind her giving her a goddess glow. She was pointing her want at a dieing Death eater who was sprawled back in pain. Her fiery red hair around her head like a halo of sunlight. Ginny looked at him and were he was looking.

"That was a gift from a man who I saved during the war, he was an artist and that moment was when I killed a death eater who was about to curse him to hell." She said causally. Draco then took notice to the small man quivering in fear in the left corner of the painting. He smiled, it was very her. It might have been interesting to see her fight in the war. Its just so weird to think the littlest Weasley was so strong willed.

"It suits you"

"What does"

"The magnificent glow around you." Ginny blushed uncontrollably as she continued to cook. Draco smirked.

Draco wiped his mouth. As much as he hated to admit it that was a wonderful meal. Ginny looked at him from across the table.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"What happened?"

"When?"

"The other night?" Draco's face sunk as he thought of it.

"Oh." He got up and went over to the couch Ginny following. "Its not a pleasant story Gin…"

"I want to know…" Ginny's brain did flip flops hearing him say her name. He sighed and went on.

"Well… I was on a mission for the ministry, I was spying on some of the last death eaters when…"

Suddenly a loud POP filled the air Ginny screamed and leapt into Draco's lap clutching his chest. When she looked up Harry was staring back at her in complete shock and horror, a bouquet of roses lay lifeless by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

disclaimer; unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter

Harry Potter stood looking at Ginny in Draco's lap. Ginny looked up at him and then jumped out of Draco's arms and onto the couch next to him.

"Hi Harry….um…you scared the crap out of me I …. I kinda jumped." She explained nervously.

"Hello Potter long time no see." Draco sneered.

"Ginny…"

"Yes Harry?"

"What is Draco Malfoy doing in your house?"

"Um…. Long stor-…"

"What's it to you Potter?" Draco spread his arms on the couch.

"I didn't ask you Malfoy."

"It concerns me, there for you did!"

"Shut up" Harry snapped at him then turned his attentions once again on Ginny. "What's he doing here?"

"Well it was the night…"

"Potter what are you doing here?"

"None of your business Malfoy!" Harry gritted his teeth as he turned to the calm Malfoy sitting on Ginny's couch. Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry. Harry brushed her aside and walked over to Malfoy. "Get out Malfoy." Draco looked him in the eyes and smirked.

"I am afraid that's not your call Potter… Miss. Weasley has that choice. She can choose to throw me out. Miss.Weasley?" Ginny looked horrified at the fact that she was on the line now.

"Um…well… Draco can you go into the other room?" Draco bowed his head smirking deeply at Harry and went back into the bedroom. When he shut the door he instantly heard raised voices.

Harry paced around the room.

" WHAT IS HE DOING HERE GINNY?"

" I saved him."

"WHAT?"

"It was the other night when we left moms. I was taking my time over the forest and red flares appeared over the forest I didn't know it was Malfoy but I had to help who ever was in trouble. But when I found him he was practically dieing I couldn't get him to St. Mungo's quick enough so I brought him here and healed him. He woke up only this morning. We were just having some dinner and he was gunna tell me what happened when you came."

"Looked like you were doing something a little more than talking."

"YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

"WELL I AM SORRRRRRRY MERLIN GIN! DID YOU EVEN REMEMBER THAT TONIGHT WAS OUR DATE." Ginny looked at the floor. She had honestly forgotten she's been so busy between Draco and work. "That's what I thought." Harry turned and went for the door.

"Wait Harry!" she grabbed his wrist. "I still want to go out."

"Well you have already eaten." Harry pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"HARRY!" Ginny slammed her foot down on the floor. "DON'T BE A FRICKEN DICK!" Harry's expression was one of shock. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! MERLIN DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!" anger flushed through her cheeks she was getting pissed this was ridiculous. "Do you think I would seriously touch Malfoy when I was suppose to go out with you?" She looked deep into his green eyes. Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"What was I suppose to think gin?"

"Trust me damn it!"

" Ok, ok I do! Tomarrow then. I expect he will be gone."

"Yeah what ever" Ginny was leaning against the door arms crossed Harry across the hall with his hand running through his hair. Then he left down the hallway. Ginny slammed the door behind her as she walked back into the room. She sat back on the couch. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes.

"That didn't seem to go well?" Ginny screamed and jumped as Draco whispered in her ear. Then she calmed down seeing that he was leaning on the back of the couch looking at her and sat down.

"Yeah not well at all. But I guess if you went over to your Girlfriends house and she was with your mortal enemy you would be pretty pissed to huh?"

"Yeah I would probably curse him and hex her." Ginny turned to smiled him.

"Remind me to warn your Girlfriends not to cheat on you." He smirked back.

"What would they want to?"

"MM good point." She leaned back again and closed her eyes. Draco looked at her neck and followed it down to her chest and her hips to her legs. Then back up to her flaming red hair and pale pink lips covered with some shiny gloss. He suddenly had an urge to kiss her but he held back.

"I guess I have to go soon huh?" Ginny opened her eyes to look at him.

"Yeah but will you visit?" He was a little surprised but he hid it behind a small nod.

"Yeah sure…. Ditto?"

"Ha" Ginny laughed. "I don't know were you live stupid!" she popped out of the seat making Draco stand up from his crouching position. "Here." She snatched a paper and pen and shoved it into his hands. "Write your address." Laughing Draco wrote his address on the paper, put it in her hands, leaned down kissed her cheek and whispered,

"Thank you Ginny Weasley" Then Disapparated into thin air. Ginny held the paper and stared at were Draco Malfoy was formerly standing with shock spread across her face. Unknown to her someone else was watching with the same expression which soon turned into an evil grin.

"So….Draco Malfoy had fallen for a pathetic Weasley girl….Interesting…very interesting…" With a very smug smile the figure vanished from outside the window.

A/N; MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA being evil is fun!  
Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (HP3)

Draco made his way home, picking the shadiest parts of the street, making his way over to his apartment on the other side of London. Ginny clouded his mind though. The thoughts of her hair, her lips, her body, was intoxicating, he wanted it so bad but he couldn't have it. A Malfoy cant have a Weasley. It just wasn't done. A muggle car passed causing headlights to reveal his hiding spot. Draco swiftly moved out of the way his cloak traveling behind him. They would be coming back for him. He knew they hadn't been scared off by one measly flare, or Ginny. They saw her save him. They would be after her or him. He didn't want to leave her unprotected but it had to be done, he needed to get to the ministry. So he place spells on her apartment from the outside. Protection from intruders and from seeing or hearing bugs. Nothing would hurt her for now but he couldn't be sure of later. She was still vulnerable and he was prepared to protect her…though the Malfoy in him was screaming about his stupidity.

_It's a damn Weasley! You're a Malfoy your above her don't lower your self to her level!_

But she's amazing

_You ARE a Malfoy!_

And?

_You could get a girl to sleep with you in two second why do you want her?_

Because she isn't any girl…she's special…

_Yeah that's what her mom tells her every morning!_

That was lame

_Needed to be said!_

She saved me dick I should protect her since she's in danger because of that.

_Always the gentleman!_

Duh!

_What ever do what you want._

I will

_Fine_

Fine!

Draco huffed turning a corner into a dark alleyway.

"Well, well, well… a little ferret walked into a little trap." Draco Instantly produced his wand. "No need for that, we wouldn't want any fighting tonight….by the way… how is it that the Great Draco Malfoy is falling in love with a Weasley." Draco's eyes narrowed in fury.

"I don't know sounds far fetched kinda like how Blaise Zambini suddenly become a dick and betrayed his friend?" Blaise landed in front of him. Black cloak falling behind him but his face was covered by a white mask.

"I didn't betray you" he said in a soft whisper. He came so close to Draco that his mask was almost touching Draco's nose. "You betrayed us." In an instant Blaise's fist connected with Draco's stomach. Draco doubled over in pain. "We will repay you Draco… by taking something you seem to like….Right Crabbe?" Draco looked up in horror as another figure appeared in the ally way. Crabbe was wearing the same thing as Blaise but he had a small body slung over his shoulder. Crabbe took the figure down from his shoulder and turned it to face him. Unconscious Ginny's head lulled to the side.

"GINNY!" Draco got up and went to run for her but Blaise slid in between them. "

"Oh don't be a fool Draco. Like we would give her up so easily…" Blaise laughed behind his Neo Death Eaters mask. "You must decide by tomorrow." Again Blaise came within inches of Draco's face. "You or her?" With the last word they disapparated.

Draco screamed into the darkness.

"ME!!! ME A THOUSAND TIMES ME!!!!!" Falling to his knees he felt the concrete floor. A sudden thunder clap released a torrent of water to fall on his crying figure in the ally. "GINNY!!!" he pounded the hard ground with his fists. Water splashed onto his face, tears streamed from Draco's normally uncaring cold gray eyes. 'This can't be happening. Not more than 2 hours ago, I found someone I cared about… and now because of me she's gone! She could die! She could be tortured!' "Potter!" Draco stood up the fresh cuts on his fists bleed down his hands. "I need to get Potter he loves her. He'll help!" He ran as fast as he could. The street splashed water on his already soaked clothing. The rain only came down faster. Everyone knew were Potter lived. He needed to get there fast. Draco stopped. 'This is ridiculous I will never get there in time!' "Accio Broom" Within a second his broom was speeding towards him. He grabbed the handle, straddled the broom and sped of to his mortal enemy's house.

Draco stood in front of a mansion. POTTER in bold letters on the door. Draco hesitated for a second. The rain ran down his hair flowing down his face. The tear tracks were completely washed away. His hair was plastered to his head, his cloths to his body like a second skin. He put all his pride away and thought of Ginny as he rang the door bell.

"Yeah tell them I'll be at the ceremony at 5" Harry opened the door but when he faced Draco he went to close the door again. Draco put his foot in the door.

"Potter this is important!"

"I'm sure it is."

"Its about Ginny"

"I KNEW IT!"

"No dolt! She's in trouble, she's been captured by Neo Death Eaters!" Harry looked at Draco with concern but then he narrowed his eyes and moved to close the door again. "POTTER LISTEN TO ME! SHE'S BEEN CAPTURED! BY BLAISE AND CRABBE!!! IT'S MY FAULT I DIDN'T PROTECT HER! BUT I CANT TAKE 2 NEO DEATH EATERS BY MY SELF IF YOU LOVE GINNY AT ALL HELP ME SAVE HER!!!!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streamed down his face again. "Please….Harry…..Help me save her…" He looked at the ground as he pleaded. Harry looked at him quizzically but then nodded and bid him in. Draco sighed a little then wiped his eyes. Harry ran into the next room and threw powder into the fire place. Draco followed after him slowly.

"Ron, Draco Malfoy is here."

"THAT FOUL GIT WERE, WERE IS HE?"

"Listen to me Ron, He says Ginny's been captured by death eaters.." The face in the fireplace went as white as it could then it disappeared. A minute later Ron was standing in Harry's room.

"Her apartment is empty it looks like there was struggle!! Oh my god! GINNY!" Ron held his head and screamed to the ceiling. He suddenly noticed Draco and instantly had him pinned to a wall. "WERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER?!?" Draco was speechless being pinned so fast. Ron made a move to punch him but Draco ducked. "WHERE IS SHE YOU BASTARD!"

"SHE'S WITH BLAISE ZAMBINI!" Draco shouted back, Ron released him. "I am sorry its my fault I didn't protect her!" Ron ran back to Harry.

"WE ARE GUNNA DO SOMETHING RIGHT?!"

"Of course go get everyone!" in another instance Ron was gone again. Harry turned to Draco but didn't look at him. Harry stood thoughtful for a second. " Malfoy…I am going to trust you…But if you had anything to do with this or if your setting us up… I swear you will regret it."

"You forget potter I have been in the ministry for 6 years, I wouldn't be there if I was a death eater."

"Don't make me laugh" Harry looked him in the eye. "Your father and countless others were in the ministry for years before they were exposed for what they were." Draco scowled at the mention of his cursed father. Suddenly Hermione was in Harry's room.

"I HEAR SOMETHING ABOUT GINNY AND DEATH EATERS, RON WAS IN HYSTERICS!" she was in hysterics herself. Harry explained everything, and Hermione looked at Malfoy with suspicion. As more and more of Potters posse arrived Draco could feel all the dirty looks he was getting, and the comments. Then Potter spoke out.

"QUIET!" in an instant all the murmuring stopped. "Ginny's been captured by Neo Death Eaters Blaise Zambini, and Crabbe. We have to get her back, But only Malfoy knows how…." Everyone turned to him. "Well Malfoy?" Draco looked out on the crowd of nasty looks and took a deep breath.

"Come morning Blaise will come to my house and try and strike a deal. Ginny for Me…." He paused as murmurs broke out again. "At that point we need to save Ginny before the trade is complete."

"Why?" Draco looked over at Ron who was smirking. "Why shouldn't we just wait for you to give your life for my sisters and be done with it? Two birds with one stone?"

"Because no matter what happens if you don't step in…Ginny will be killed out of spite." Ron turned pail as Draco explained how a death eater doesn't let prisoners go…even for a trade. "No one in the trade will make it out alive."

As the rest decided on a plan Draco flew home as to not seem suspicious. The told him not to worry they would save them both.

"Even if your not worth saving." Ron had spat. That didn't stop Draco's worrying. What if Ginny was already dead. The thought was unbearable. Especially since this was all his fault. He flew off in the night, the storm had stopped but the air was still frigged. He landed on his porch. Sighing he opened his door. He walked in very cautiously.

"Lumos" The light from his wand filled the main hall. Hanging from the main chandelier was a string with an envelope attached. Draco could only imagine the horrors inside it. With shaky hands he ripped it off the string. Opening it slowly a small index card was inside. A small red lock was magically stuck to the card Draco flipped it over.

"Her hair smell's good, don't you agree" Blaise's smug voice rang out in the air. Draco screamed out into his apartment.

"GINNNNNY I SWEAR I WILL SAVE YOU!!! BE STRONG!!!!"

Hee hee this is fun! Susspence!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (story 3)

Ginny woke up slowly, her head hurt. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in her room. 'Where am I? What happened?' suddenly it all came back to her, the night Draco was leaving. She was staring after him when she turned around into someone.

"Malfoy and a Weasley, how interesting." Ginny looked up as Blaise Zambini took out his wand. "Very useful I should say!" suddenly everything went black. 'damn! Zambini caught me off guard!' Ginny was surprised when she could get up. She once again looked over her room. She was laying on a decent bed and there was a mirror with a dresser and a bathroom. Aside from that nothing… she walked over to the door she guessed led out. She reached for the knob and was suddenly shocked and thrown back. Ginny screamed as she hit the floor, her hand burning. Looking down she saw her hand starting to boil. Laying there she cursed her stupidity.

"Well did we learn our lesson?" a cold voice asked. Ginny looked up at the new arrival. Blaise stood above her. Looking incredibly smug.

"Shut the hell up Zambini, I'll see you killed for this!"

"oh really? When you get out of here I suppose?"

"YES" Ginny glared at him as he started laughing.

"Wishful thinking Weasley." He leaned down to her and grabbed behind her neck causing her to go ridged. "I can see why Malfoy would lust for you." He licked his lips quickly, Ginny shuddered and closed her eyes. Blaise smirked and leaned down to lick her cheek. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she slapped him instantly. He stopped and looked at her. "Did you just slap me?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Ginny screeched. Blaise smirked and in an instant she was pinned on the floor. Ginny gasped then struggled against his grasp.

"Why shouldn't I?" he looked down at her lust filled his eyes.

"Harry will kill you if I don't!" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Dating potter are we?" he burst out laughing "Even more reason. What will he say when I have defiled his girlfriend?" Ginny's eyes widened in horror as he leaned down and started biting, kissing and sucking on her neck.

"No!" She tossed her head and struggled again against his grasp. "No! STOP!" she screamed as he bit harder. Then he came back up and took out his wand and whispered the freezing charm. Instantly Ginny's body stopped moving, Her eyes tearing up and looking at him in sheer horror as he slipped his hand under her shirt cupping her breast roughly and returned to her neck.

"How does it feel are you wet?" he asked. His other hand slipping down and grabbing her crotch violently, Ginny's body shivered and her face was streaming with tears as he massaged her. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted him.

" Zambini! Its time!" He shot up from her body and straitened his hair. Not taking his eyes off her he answered back.

" Got it, be right out!" he fixed his shirt and pulled his wand out in an instant Ginny was floating behind him as he walked out. She knew she looked like she had been raped, this was bad. She cried as they left. 'He touched me!' then she stopped.

'_Ginny you got to be strong for Harry and Draco! Their coming!'_

'I know!'

Draco paced his room. Once he was home he hadn't stopped moving, she had to be alive, he would never forgive himself if she was dead. He paced faster. It was horrible! Sitting there not knowing what was happening. He sat down and tapped his foot impatiently .

"Nervous Malfoy!?" Draco spun to see Blaise standing there with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"WHERE GINNY?!?"

"Right here not to worry she's fine." Blaise said with a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle stepped away revealing Ginny who was floating above the ground, her shirt was torn and her neck was bruise with hickeys. Draco's blood boiled. "She tastes like strawberries."

"I wouldn't know."

"I would." Blaise licked his lips. Draco's nails were digging into his palms again. "So Malfoy? You for her?" Draco's fists dropped he looked at the ground then up at Blaise. He nodded slowly. And walked forward Blaise raised his wand and then Ginny flew over to the couch. Blaise looked Malfoy in the eye and then as Ginny was raising herself up from the couch he raised his wand…. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A/n Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. But I think ull agree its awesome! Wait till you see what happens.!


End file.
